


Whimper for home now, wolf boy.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Tucker Crain, the towns local Werewolf, has been hunted by the towns Veteran for years now, and finally, the old man has caught up to him. A warning for gore,injury,detailed injury explanation,and heartbreak!





	Whimper for home now, wolf boy.

Tucker Crain, not much to say about the man, compassionate, brave, calm, but there was always one thing that stood out to everyone. Besides the personality, the man happened to be a Werewolf. It wasn't much of a secret either. Everyone in the town knew about it, and everyone was rather accepting of it too! All except one. His name was Jack Lopol, the towns local Veteran. He's been hunting the Werewolf for years, trying to wait for the right moment to strike. Finally, tonight was the night. The Werewolf was home alone for the time being, sitting happily upon the couch, his tail whipping around instead of just wagging. He was happy within the moment, knowing that his two lovers were safe. He just kept wagging away, waiting for time to go by faster. He couldn't wait to see them! Jack wandered around to the back, throughout the plants that were in the way, and as soon as he reached the back door,

Crunch. Crunch. Crack.

A few leaves and a stick had gotten in the way of his perfect plan. The Werewolf's ears rose up as he growled, getting low to the floor and creeping his way over to the door. Jack felt his heart race within his chest. It felt like an alien was about to burst out of it. He aimed his gun and got ready for the shot, his hands shaking uneasily. The Werewolf jumped out from the corner and had lunged at the man, his teeth as sharp as needles and his claws sharp enough to rip through skin as easy as a knife. The man had aimed wrong, and as the shot rang out, he looked towards the beast. 

'Only a wound in it's shoulder'

He thought, backing up enough to reload, and aim yet again. The Werewolf licked it's wound for a second, then focused back on it's target, moving in a zig-zag motion to make it harder for the man to aim at it. Jack stumbled back, have difficulty aiming at the beast. He tripped over a plant pot and fired out of panic, hitting the beast in the paw as it hovered over him. The beast yowled out, and ran back inside, turning back into it's normal form, and running into some odd room. The hunter followed it, the gun ready in his hand.

"Come out wherever you are, you son of a bitch wolf!"

Tucker softly whimpered, squeezing his hand tightly. Blood came rushing out of it, and he just wanted to scream out. He had grabbed one of his boyfriends knives for protection and waited behind the door for the man. He held his breathe as he heard him getting closer to the door, and watched as the hunter had opened it slowly.

"You in here you son of a fuck?"

The man laughed harshly to himself, as he looked all around the room. Finally, he had bent down to check under the bed, just in case the big man did find his way underneath it. However, that was a fatal mistake on the mans part, and the knife has jabbed into his waist, then pulled out with ease. The man jumped up, and was ready to fire once more as the Werewolf had a good aim upon his knee. The hunter hissed out as he shot, clipped the Werewolf's ear, but that was about all, as the Werewolf has ducked down and stabbed his kneecap, growling at him.

"You're suppose to be a Veteran. Plus, I thought the only 'hunter' in the town was the Vampire Hunter."

The Werewolf laughed sharply, finding the hunters weak state funny. With the mans last remaining strength left in his body, he shot out the final bullet he had, right into the Werewolf's chest, before the hunter passed out on the floor, his body not being able to take as much pain as before. The Werewolf yelled out, gripping his chest as he stumbled back into the wall, as he slid down onto the floor. The boys lovers rushed in, seeing him in such a terrible state.

"Tucker?! What the hell happened here?!"

The Werewolf laughed softly as he responded,

"Not my fault. The old coot attacked me first. I did what had to be done."

"Dad?? Why is there blood everywhere?!"

The daughter yelled out, wanting to puke from the metallic smell that wafted within the room. Her girlfriend gripped onto her as her dad ran downstairs, carrying the greatly injured Werewolf in his arms.

"Call 911. Now. Don't questioning anything further unless they ask you anything. Tucker might be able to explain this later."

The Werewolf had already passed out due to blood loss, and the Amnesiac had ran in, carrying the old mans body.

"They won't be able to save Jack in time I think."

"For fucks sake they probably won't be able to save either, Taylor!"

The women had flinched at the mans outburst, as he instead bursted into tears afterward. The daughter tried to comfort her father to the best of her ability, while her girlfriend checked out the Werewolf's wounds.

"Shh it's okay dad. He'll be fine, I promise."

"He..He won't be Liana...He won't.."

The man sputtered along side his tears, as the operator had finally answered. The daughter has wandered off to talk to him, panicking about it herself.

"Yoca, how's he doing?"

"Breathing, blood's pumping a little slow, but he should be fine for about...another 15 minutes?"

"15 minutes?!"

The dad has cried out, his tears streaming down his face like a waterfall by now.

"Yes, about 15 minutes Jamison. Then his breathing will slow and eventually either die by blood loss or suffocation."

"Oh my god no..no no no."

Jamison's was on the borderline of a panic attack at this point, as his daughter ran in.

"They'll be around 5 minutes."

"Just enough time. Thank you darling."

Jamison had sat down by this point, shaking and sobbing, crying out for someone to save Tucker. Yoca was completely relaxed at this point, holding the mans chest after she had bandaged the wounds up, sighing. Liana was afraid for her second fathers life at this point, not caring at all about Jack, who, at this point, with a third knife wound in his chest from Taylor, had already passed away. Taylor was cleaning the blood off her hands in the kitchen, a nervous look upon her face.

"So, what do we do to make 5 minutes go by faster?"

Yoca said softly, coughing and lifting up her mask a little bit.

"Sorry. I can't breathe well in this."

"That's alright. You do you."

Taylor mumbled, her head currently just laying on the counter, as she began to wonder when the hell the paramedics would arrive. Time seemed to be moving utterly slow for all of them, as Yoca kept coughing up a lung, at least getting rid of the awkward silence besides Jamison's mumbling. Finally they had heard the sirens and the door open behind them. One of the paramedics had picked up Tucker's body and had softly thanked Yoca for assisting them, and the second had grabbed Jack's deceased body from the floor.

"He's still alive?"

The first paramedic asked, patting Yoca's shoulder.

"Yes, but you only have around 10 minutes to help him before his condition gets worse."

"Thank you ma'am."

He replied bluntly, walking away before they drove off, leaving behind two policemen in their wake. The two began to do examinations of the surrounding area, and inside the house, asking who the knife belonged to and why it was in the mans body.

"I-It's mine. Tucker probably used it for self defense.."

Jamison softly responded, still crying out for someone. Taylor had approached the man and pet his hair softly, mumbling sweet and comforting nothings into his ear. Liana held onto Yoca, softly sniffling and crying herself, as nothing but panic had raced through her mind. Yoca has played with her hair and held her close, letting time slowly take it's toll for the two of them to calm down. She knew that it would take a long time, perhaps even days for the two of them, but it would happen. Even if the Werewolf was to die. It would take them a long while, but they'd get over it. Slowly yet surely. Time does miracles after all to her. It did for her, it did for her girlfriend, it did for Jamison. Before they even know it, Tucker will be out of that bed, maybe with PTSD and a few things wrong with him, but he'll be alive and out of that bed before they know it. She just wishes she could guarantee it to them. That's all she wished she could do. To just say 'He'll be okay, don't worry.' and for it to be over. For them not to worry anymore. For Tucker to truly be okay. For them to go back to being a happy family with no worries again. For Tucker to go back to a normal life once more. But she knew that's not the way life worked. There was no such thing as fairy-tale magic where you could wave a stick and get what you wanted. She couldn't lay in bed and wish and lose sleep over it and it'll just come true overnight. It was a 50/50 chance. She had to accept the fact that he might die. THEY had to accept the fact that he might die. That's the way it would have to be. To accept it. If it came true, to forget and move on. If it didn't and he lived, for them to move on as usual, and continue life as a family again. That's how it would be. How it would HAVE to be. She was accepting of it. She's gone through it so many times before that it was just natural to her.

"He'll make it, won't he?"

Jamison's suddenly soft sounding voice had interrupted her thoughts, as her focus was on him now.

"I have no idea honestly. It's a 50/50 chance Mr.Delorean. We'll have to accept that."

"I..I don't want to."

She sighed. He's gone through it too, being a murderer himself, he knows how it feels. But having someone close to you being on the verge of death is something different than murdering someone. You'd usually murder someone you didn't know or someone you hated, but having someone close to you die? That was an entirely different story. All Jamison wanted to do was scream out like a kid, begging for his mom to come get him, but he knew reality was here for him. His mother was deceased and he was a father now, and hated to be seen as weak, as his tears stung his face as his cried out, just wanting to kick and struggle around in pure anger. Why him? What did Tucker ever do to Jack to make him do this? Jamison felt nothing but pure fear at this point, as thoughts raced through his head, all of them were just terrible thoughts. Death of one of Jack's family members? No, why would that be it. He hated to think of all these reasons, but his mind wouldn't stop racing with these thoughts.

"I just wanna go back to a normal life.."

He mumbled into a pillow, as he coughed harshly. Taylor walked off to grab him and Liana a glass of water each, as Yoca sat there, pending their next options.

"We should probably head to the hospital soon."

She decided, rubbing Liana's back softly. Liana nodded, as she kept whimpering and crying, as Jamison put a thumbs up, his throat to sore to say anything and his body being too dehydrated to give out any more tears at this point. Taylor tapped his shoulder and set a glass of water on the table for him. The police had left long ago, taking everything they needed. An hour had passed already. Time finally went as fast as they needed it too. Jamison finally got up, his entire face a bright red color as his eyes were almost neon red and puffed up beyond belief. Jamison didn't look like the same calm and cool dad as before. He was a broken mind at this point, just wanting to vomit and forget everything at this point. He wanted to become what Taylor is. An Amnesiac. The promise of forgetting this was tempting by now, and he had the means. All he really needed was his full strength and a table, of which, he truly only had one of at the moment. Taylor pet his hair again, setting the taller man into her lap like a child. This was all he wanted right now. Peace and for nothing to bother him. He slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, as he didn't even take a sip of his water yet. But he just let the mistress of sleep consume him. The offer of forgetting was just too powerful for him to ignore at this point.

 

By the time he woke up, he was in a chair at the hospital. It felt like days later, not hours. He just wished that when he woke up, Tucker was okay, and was free to come out already. But that wasn't the case at all.

"We've put him on life support."

The doctor said, as Jamison had immediately recognized the voice.

"Thank you Lawerence. And you Jene."

Lawerence nodded as Jene smiled, as the two of them walked away, Lawerence leaving his clipboard of the patient behind. Jamison grabbed it within his groggy state and read it over, fearing the worst.

'Patient Name: Tucker (Tiana) Estin Crain  
Date patient administered: March 27, 2007.  
Doctor(s) name(s): Lawerence Saint Queue, Jene Yinlo Isulin.

-Patient is on Lunesta for a while, which will keep him asleep until we can find out what the problem is. We do not want the patient to panic and make matters worse.  
-The patient has a bullet stuck in his hand, right shoulder, and his rib cage.

We're going to put the patient into surgery on March 30, 2007.'

Jamison felt a rush of fear go through him. He set it down almost immediately after he was done reading it. He never wanted to even look at the clipboard again. There was only one thought in his mind by now.

'He's going to die. Face it.'

All he wanted to do was sleep again, but the fear kept him up. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't even tell him it was okay. That it was going to be. Tucker couldn't say anything to him. He felt guilt and fear run through his body. He couldn't do anything at this point. He was paralyzed with fear. Jamison just sat there, tears finally going down his face once more. Taylor had walked to his side again and sat down, rubbing his back.

"He'll be okay. It's all going to be okay love."

Jamison had finally gained control of his body again and leaned into her, softly crying again. That's around the point when he noticed that Liana and Yoca weren't there anymore.

"W-Where'd they go..?"

"Liana and Yoca? They went back to Salem. They're going to tell everyone."

"Oh..."

Jamison sniffled, as Taylor had grabbed his hand, dragging him up. Jamison gripped her hand tightly, wiping away his tears with the other empty one.

"He's awake right now you know. Just sleepy."

Jamison immediately stumbled over and held Tucker's hand with his free one after he heard that. He sniffled again as Tucker's eyes had found their way over to him. He had heard a soft and quiet laugh from Tucker, as he felt Tucker's grip get at least a little tighter.

"I heard what they put on there, don't worry. Lawerence speaks out what he's writing. I'm not gonna panic. They just don't believe me. There is no more bullet anywhere. Yoca took them out."

There was an awkward silence afterward of Jamison nodding.

"When you see them next, could you convince them that? I wanna stay awake. Sleeping's boring."

Jamison softly laughed at what Tucker said, and nodded once more.

"I won't die on any of you. I promise babe."

Tucker shut his eyes and fell asleep once more, as Jamison had bent down and kissed his hand softly.

He wouldn't die, just like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a few.
> 
> 1, I'm sorry Dae.  
> 2, Damn you Maple.  
> 3, Also damn you Ari.


End file.
